nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Core
The Core is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map six of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene Space Marines Kyle Pierson, Michael Williams, Amanda Wolfe, Micah Moyer continually shoot their assault rifles at Luna zombies which are slowly forcing them deeper into the Moon. When the four Space Marines are pushed to the actual core, the zombies stop coming. "Holy she-it!" yells Williams, "That was fucking awesome!". "It may have been awesome, but we're fucked; we're outta ammo," replies Wolfe. "Where are we?" asks Williams. "The core," Moyer replies, "The zombies must have increased intelligence. They lured us here on purpose for some reason." "Well I'm not sticking around to find out why," Pierson says as he begins to look for a way out, as the original exit has collapsed. When Pierson comes across a hole, he begins to dig. He reaches through to pull out a large rock, and suddenly feels something grab his arm. On instinct he yanks his arm back. "God dammit!" he yells. A zombie crawls out from the rocks and charges towards Williams. Williams shoots it in the head with a M9mm and it falls backwards. Suddenly, more zombies dig their way through the gravel of floor and rock walls and start to attack the four men. Wolfe loads her pistol and says "Lets do this!". Enemies *Luna zombies - Luna zombies are said to be infected with Element 115 and Xucubi blood. Luna zombies look totally different from regular zombies, being green and black in skin color. They also have four tentacles that protrude from their mouths (however, they do not harm the player). These zombies will act the same way as regular zombies. *Space Monkeys - Space Monkeys are the boss in the map. Space Monkeys will attempt to steal Perks. They appear only when every player has a Perk. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon...﻿ Category:The Core Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith